Kits
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: When Naruto takes the innocence of Gaara not only once.. But twice! What happens when the second time, he.. Is a she. Protection was not used and Gaara ends up pregnant by our hyper active blonde male! Gaara is traveling to Konoha to wait the next month to deliver her baby. Allow us to find out, who does their kit look like most and why was Gaara turned female? Sequel to Kitsune!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been eight months since Lady Tsunade told me about my pregnancy. My stomach is huge and fat almost like that Akamichi character, Choji. "Gaara we're leaving tomorrow morning around three a.m. Is that alright?" Temari spoke as she placed a wet wash cloth upon my forehead. "Don't overwork yourself ok?" She smiled and left my home office. I sighed and rubbed at my stomach feeling the child kick against my flesh. "Oh.. I hope you come soon." Rubbing at my temples at how weak I was feeling. The months dragged on an on, my patience for the child to be born was growing thinner and thinner. I wanted to see my child, to hold him or her in my arms and more sure it will be forever safe. Naruto and I didn't want to know the sex of our child, wanting it to be more of a surprise than anything. If it was a girl Naruto was going to name her, a boy I was. I am hoping for a boy just in case, I don't want Naruto naming her something stupid... Much like his own name.

I cracked a small smile and hoisted myself up off my comfortable chair. _I've been eating a lot lately, I hope this doesn't go against me or anything..._ I frowned and made my way to the kitchen. "Hey Gaara, how you feeling?" Kankuro smiled wrapping his arm around me holding me close. Ever since the pregnancy my siblings have gotten very mushy mushy with me. I didn't like it at first, but when the days grew and my way of thinking twisted to far to the point of shattering gave in and reluctantly needed the embrace of others to be able to stand on my own two feet. "I'm fine Kankuro. Just a little hungry is all."

"A little? You've been eating non stop lately. I know you're pregnant and everything but calm down on the snacking." He chuckled letting me go and walking with me to the kitchen. "Shut up Kankuro." I growled blushing some. "Hinata has been very good on only feeding me healthy foods. You know that." I countered entering the kitchen with Kankuro right behind me. I noticed Hinata right away talking with Temari and Sakura. "Hey there Gaara." Sakura noticed me right away turning my way and waving. "H-Hello G-Gaara-chan." Hinata smiled and Temari just waved. "Hungry?" Hinata smiled and blushed slightly walking to the fridge gathering lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and things of the like for a salad. "Yes I am." Looking down slightly with a blush hinting at my cheeks. "I'll get this for you in no time at all." Hinata spoke chopping up some of the lettuce. "I'm sorry you have had to cook for us Hinata." Pulling out the nearest chair at the table, Kankuro immediately came to my side helping me sit comfortably. "It's alright Gaara-chan I'm happy to do it."

"If you say so." I grunted out sitting down and feeling fat as ever when the chair squeeked in protest. "Heeeeeey Everybody!" A loud noise was heard as well as a huge thud just to the left of where I sat. Looking to the direction of the noise found the person who started it all. "Naruto. Must you be so loud?" I frowned leaning against the table for more balance. "Gaara~! How's my wife doing?" He chuckled making me blush and those in the room to snicker. "I'm still a man Naruto!" Growling out in embarrassment only made the snickers intensify into chuckles and giggles. "Sure sure." Hopping to my side gently kissed my forehead like he did every morning, and every evening. My eyes closed slightly in sweet bliss feeling his lips against my sensitive skin. "What you up to?" He smiled standing behind me and rubbing at my shoulders.

"Gaara got a little hungry, plus she needs a break from work. The stress is bad for your baby."

"Ah, Gaara." He spoke the last part of my name going up a few octaves like trying to debate to ask the question or leave it be. "Yes?" I countered looking up to look into his clear blue eyes that shined with such brilliance I could have sworn there was a mini sun right in front of his face. "Have you walked today?" His smile only widened and I couldn't help but pout slightly. _Have I walked today? I remember lots and lots of paperwork... _"I don't think so." Rubbing at me chin I heard a clink as I looked toward it noticed Hinata right in front of me. "Here you are Gaara." Her voice sounded sad and almost forced to not studder. I knew she was head over heels in love with Naruto, everyone did. However it just wasn't meant to be, and then she fell for her companion the dog boy, Kiba. Although I knew she still loved him, she tries very hard to forgive and forget.

"Thank you Hinata." Nodding toward her giving her a look that I rarely give others. A smile, to encourage her that everything would be alright. She blushed and nodded giving a small giggle. I picked up the fork and began to nibble on the crunchy lettuce, my favorite part of the salad. I ate slowly and all left but Naruto, declaring that he would help me with my daily stroll around the house.

"So we're going home soon huh?" He voiced once I was done with my salad. He was kind enough to place the dirty dish in the sink for me. "For you yes. For me... I'll be leaving my home." Shifting my gaze to his he stared at me with sadness and understanding. "Well, only one more month until we get to see our child." His smile brightened as well as widened. "Yes, yes we will."

After the little conversation we had Naruto helped me up and again I felt awkward in front of the man that I had learned to love with this woman heart and mind of mine. He was so kind to me during these eight months and I know my emotions got the best of me multiple times. However having bottled up your emotions for years will backfire when you've had enough, when the mask is forced off. "Naruto..." I breathed and looked him straight in the eyes, we were now at the stairs about to go up them to get more exercise in for the night. "Yeah?" He asked looking slightly up at me for I was on the first step and a little taller than him. _I... Like.. You_. My mouth open and ready to speak the unspoken words of endearment, however.. They stay waiting, floating in the sweet abyss of my calm mind. No, I would not say these lines... Yet. "Thank you."

"Eh?" His eyes widened some in amazement. During my pregnancy he started to say 'I love you' more and more a little less than a few hours into getting to Suna. He seemed to have a lot on his mind however he seemed to have made up his mind and confessed to me in front of everyone right when we got safely into my home. It was a great surprise to me, although I knew he said I was his and his alone I thought they were more on the lines of possession instead of outright strong feelings. Unlike him, I was yet unable to speak such words, not knowing if it would just be the hormones of the pregnancy talking or myself. His face never moving from the shocked wide mouth and wide eyes. He looked very funny and I couldn't hold the giggle I felt deep in my stomach for very long.

Soft giggles erupted from my lips closing my eyes and lifting my hand to cover some of my mouth turned and walked up the stairs, knowing that I yet again missed another priceless expression. I, Gaara Sabaku do not say such things that thanks very often. However when I do, I mean them from the bottom of my warming heart.

* * *

**So now... Here is the sequel to Kitsune :D Yay~ The Prologue~~~ Lol... I was originally going to put this as the first chapter but... I ran out of ideas at the moment because I'm dying of heat stroke everyday... PITY ME xDD jkjk...  
Anywho~ Rate and Review~~ **


	2. Konoha Here We Come!

**Chapter One - Konoha Here We Come!**

Walking with Naruto was pleasant in its own way. After his shock Naruto ran up instantly and held my hand the rest of the way helping me climb the rest of the stairs. However after I had lulled this through my brain instantly removed my hand from his, feeling weak. "You ok Gaara?" He asked looking down at me with worry. "Just fine." A soft sigh escaped my lips, to low for his ears to pick up.

After walking through the house at least three times, my legs began to hurt and rest seemed to beckon me. "Naruto, shall we... Go to sleep now?" I stared at him with the same face I have made since that time of Yashamaru's betrayal, emotionless. "Getting tired Gaara?" He smiled at me turning slowly and walking toward the room we share. I followed at my own pace, when I entered he was already stripped to his boxers and sliding on a pair of orange pajama bottoms. "I'm tired." Yawning and slipping on a tank top he crawled into the massive bed that lay in the middle of the room. Sheets blood red and cool to the touch being satin and all. The pillows orange and yellow due to Naruto and his color choices. My room is now filled with colors that make me feel warm and almost enjoy being here even without Naruto. However, without the blonde male the room is colder and suddenly more empty.

"Come on Gaara, get in bed." Patting next to him re-situating himself pulled back the sheets and comforter. Nodding in both understanding and reluctance grabbed some sleeping wear from my dresser and headed to the bathroom when his voice stopped me. "Gaara. You could just change right here. I know what your body looks like, I think you're beautiful. No need to hide." His smile widened at his own words. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and bashful. "I would... Feel more comfortable." My voice was low and all I could think was that my personality and everything that made me... Me... Was dwindling and becoming to feminine, to emotional.

"Whatever makes you comfortable, but you know you never have to hide yourself from me." Turning to his side making his back to me to give a little more privacy. I stared at the broad shouldered back and decided that it would be alright to change here quickly. Sliding off my clothes and putting the pants and long sleeved shirt on wobbled back to the bed and sat on my side of the bed.

"Lay down." Naruto's sleepy and slurred voice was heard very low right behind me. Nodding to no one in particular for I knew his eyes were closed when I heard the faint snores escape his mouth. I lay, on my back and just staring up at the ceiling. Eyes burning for closure and my mind wondering to too many different things all revolving around our child.

Naruto's been sleeping in my bed in my room since the Leaf have gotten to Suna. He showed up one day in my bed at night when my feet could no longer hold up my aching body from kneeling on the floor and head stuck in the toilet with bile escaping my mouth. The first few nights were a trial, and why I allowed him to even stay there was something that I couldn't fathom. Temari found him in my bed once and all hell broke loose, she screamed threw things as well as Naruto out of my room and patrolled for the next few nights.

My voice couldn't reach her in her heated anger though I tried to tell her that I was already used to him being near me, his warmth gave me peace and comfort. Soon she allowed him back into my room after a much experimental hormonal outbreak from myself. Surprisingly it worked, and I have begun to use my power for myself when I absolutely needed to use the powers of being pregnant.

The lights out and only the moon to shine in through the windows I stared at the ceiling and watched the shadows dance around and play their mind games. My body relaxed against the plush mattress and soon all aches and pains were replaced with comfort and warmth. Naruto suddenly getting very close to me, like he does every night. Snuggling up close he sleeps peacefully and soon my eyes become to heavy to keep open. With Kurama back in Naruto and the blonde laying so close I am able to sleep more at sound knowing that the beast inside will not bother me nor will I transform and potentially harm my child.

Finally at peace my eyes shut, brain relaxes and shuts off and I am finally able to slip into the world of dreams along with Naruto.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning Naruto was still at my side snoring softly. My heart swelled with the new found love I had for him. My body was warm and I welcomed it with all my being. Night was still upon us, it being three in the morning. Forcing Naruto's arms from my body got up, with many attempts I must admit. Went to the restroom where I did what all humans must do in the mornings. Teeth brushed with a minty smell to my mouth opened the door to find Naruto sitting up staring ahead as if life itself was worthless. Eyes distant and clouded with sleep.

Smiling internally watched as his face, void of emotions yawned and drooped dreading the mornings. "Did I wake you?" My voice must have scared him a little for he jumped and looked to me with eyes wide and panic in his breathing. "C-course not. Hehe." He then scratched the back of his head and got up slowly, joints popping and cracking walked to the restroom and did what he usually does in the morning.

Gathering some clothes I quickly changed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen in hopes that not only Naruto and I were awake to start heading for Konoha. Once in the kitchen I saw Hinata, Kakashi, Temari and Sakura sitting at the table with plates of food. "Morning Gaara." Temari smiled quickly pulling a chair for me and helping me to sit down. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked pulling his head down to shove a piece of egg in his mouth and hide his face at the same time. Honestly I wondered what he looked like without the mask and I couldn't help but lean against the table some and try to see his face. "RIGHT HERE!" Naruto then yelled catching all's attention, even Kakashi's and I was graced to see his nose and a little of his mouth.

Smirking to myself as a slight blush hinted at me cheeks, _Not bad._

"Where's Kankuro?" I asked as Naruto sat next to me and Hinata placed a plate of food in front of me. It consisted of toast and a side of butter all that I was able to eat in the morning due to the pregnancy my appetite lessened because most foods made me gag and throw up. "I think he's still asleep." Temari looked behind me to the door as a familiar chakra signature was felt. "I'm awake, I'm awake." He yawned and I didn't believe him for one second. "Ahaha yeah sure, whatever you say Kankuro!" Naruto chuckled but soon groaned in pain holding the back of his head, an angry Kankuro right behind him a fist shaking. "Shut up Naruto." He hissed and then rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleepiness out of them.

Giggling very faint ate my toast quickly so that we may get on the road faster.

We talked for a little before I looked out and noticed the night air was no longer it's familiar dark, but now lighter and more blue. I had told them that we needed to leave now and everyone rushed to get their things. Naruto grabbed my bag as well as his own and my gourd strapped around his back, he had gotten used to the weight since he refused to allow me to carry my own weapon. "Ready?" Kakashi asked opening our door and walking out, we followed Temari being last so that she was able to lock the door behind us.

We were then off, walking to the gates at a slow pace due to me not being able to run from the baby inside me. This, I knew would get on my nerves. "So we have to walk the whole way?" Naruto asked once again as he placed his left hand behind his head and the other to entangle in my hand. "Yes, we don't want to harm the baby or overwork Gaara-" Temari looked back and eyed our hands together. A soft bush came to my cheeks trying to pull my hand away nonchalantly, however Naruto didn't want that and tightened his hold. "Man, that's going to take us more than four days to get to Konoha. Is that wise?" His thumb started to rub soft little circles on my hand, unknowingly relaxing my whole body. "Well, not like we can do anything else though."

"If you want to try and carry her, be our guest." Kankuro laughed softly trying to make a joke about my size. A pang ran through my heart and I looked down at his words that hurt me. Naruto noticed and let my hand go immediately, running to my brother and smacking the back of his head. "YEOWCH!" My brother cried leaning forward, he then shot back up and glared at Naruto. I assumed they were about to break out into a fight until Naruto leaned in close to Kankuro and started whispering. Although my ears were sharp they were to far away as well as talking to low to hear, though I knew they spoke of me for Kankuro glanced back at me with a slight sweat drop expression. My eyes found the ground to be interesting at that time as I walked by them and joined up with my sister to try and calm my emotions.

"Temari." My voice cracked slightly as I then proceeded to hug my big sister close to me. "G-Gaara?" She asked clearly shocked for the moment. I refused to ever cling to others, even during my pregnancy only Naruto was allowed to see my weak side. A lone tear escaped my right eye and I had the toughest time to make my breathing normal as well as my voice. "What happened?" She cooed rubbing my back with soothing circles trying to hold me close but my belly got in the way. Like it got in the way of everything, I could no longer help it and I started to cry. My body shook and whimpers escaped my lips, cracked and awkward because I tried with all my being to stop them from being voiced. "Naruto, what happened?" She then yelled to the man who did this to me.

"Awe Gaara it's ok, Kankuro's just a jerk." The love of my life's voice was heard just behind me and I transferred my hug from my sister to his in an instant. Clinging to his neck and hiding my face in the crook of his neck. "Common, shh shh. Don't cry Gaara. Don't cry." His soft whispers of sweet nothings were calming me, but not to the point of diminishing my tears. "Thanks a lot Kankuro!" He growled.

"I was just teasing!" Kankuro's pleading cry was heard before he screamed. I assumed my sister and the other Leaf nin were beating him up at the moment. "Come on Gaara, Kankuro was just teasing. He didn't mean any harm in it. You're beautiful the way you are and I can't wait to see our baby. I'm here for you, stop crying it's alright." He then kissed my forehead, both my closed and crying eyes, my cheeks where my tears fell, and then my lips. So soft and so gentle it was as if he wasn't there. "You calm now?" He smiled, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke. All I could do was nod and his smile widened and brightened. "Wonderful."

"Woow, Naruto that was amazing." Hinata praised my blonde. I blushed bright when I saw the on lookers. All nin looked to us and only Hinata was the strongest to voice her praise. I still was not used to the blondes affections and then the sudden people around us watching as if we were animals at a zoo. "Uhh... Perhaps we should continue on." I coughed out turning to walk away and rubbed my eyes with the back of my sleeve until the earth under me was gone. "Wha!" Yelping slightly at the sudden motion of being on my back and in the air. "Let's GO!" Naruto yelled and started to run off, me in his arms princess style.

* * *

**OOOkie~ Here's chapter one! I know that it's extremely boring and I apologize for it! However I am trying to figure out what to do with my story... Please BARE WITH ME QmQ!**

**Rate and Review oOo~!**


	3. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
